


Call Me Home

by BlackThornedRose



Series: Call Me Home My Love [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Other, Werewolf, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornedRose/pseuds/BlackThornedRose
Summary: Dakota's great grandmother and great grandfather was a member of the Quileute tribe. Her great grandmother was away from the tribe the day of massacre gathering herbs with a few other women. when she came back everybody was dead assuming her husband was too she left. Starting a new pack, and continuing the Luna blood line. Then that pack was attacked and Dakota was chased out she ended up running straight to the very pack she belonged.
Relationships: Embry Call/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Leah Clearwater/Collin Littlesea, Leah Clearwater/Original Character(s), Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Quil Ateara V/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young, Seth Clearwater/Original Character(s)
Series: Call Me Home My Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A Cry For Help

Dakota’s POV  
I awake to screaming i rub my eyes trying to wake myself completely I hear screaming again causing me to jump up and run outside my tent to figure out whats going on and where the sound was coming from. Only to find the camp grounds on fire. Smoke filled the air people were screaming everywhere men were surrounding the pack grabbing us no, no killing us. 

I look around frantically searching for my mother “Mom!” I yelled. someone grabs my arm from behind me its my best friend Katie. “Katie” I say half relieved “We have to go come on” she says with tears going down her checks, pulling me to the tree line. “What about the others?” I yell over the screams “What about my mother! Where’s yours?” She let another tear slip down her face “She's dead” she lets out another sob “I have to find mine” I say pulling out of her grip and turning around I push my way threw the crowd thats mixed with wolves and those who can’t shift yet “Mom!” i fall to the ground almost trampled when someone helps me up only to realize its one of the men killing his way threw the crowd.

I try too yank out of his tight grip on my wrist but I'm not strong enough I let out a cry thinking it would be my last. When to my surprise Katie jumps on his back causing him to let go of my wrist. “Katie!” I yell worried for her “Get off me you little mut” the guy is trying his best to get a grip on Katie’s small figure. I see a sharp torch handle laying on the ground I quickly go to grab it and I lunge at the tall man stabbing his stomach he groans in pain hinting the ground and rolling over on his stomach Katie jumps off his back. I grab her hand “Thank you” I cry to her “Thank you as well” She smiles the best she could considering. 

“Dakota!” I hear my name being yelled by a familiar voice “Mom!” I run into my moms arms embracing her warmth taking a big deep breathe in smelling her sent. “Get as many people as you can and go find a pack that will help you like the dunley pack we’ve helped them go go!” She then kisses my forehead “Mom what no I can't leave you!” My eyebrows furrowed “I have to help the others! Go now!” She says then I cry out “No I can’t!”

My mother then turns to Katie “Take her now along with the others please go now!” My mom pushes my arm toward Katie as she grabs it and give’s my mom the okaying nod. “Mom!” I scream as Katie drags me toward a little boy “Come with me.” Katie tells him and he just cry’s out “I-I wann-ttt mommy!” She picks him up running to the woods “Come on!” Katie yells “Go I see another kid!” I lied I don't see many people left just bodies laying everywhere some ripped apart but a wolf and some with just there necks shaped by a man who hasn't shifted.

I finally see my mom she's helping a women by draging her away from her husbands dead Body. “No, no, my love no!” The women cries drawing the attention to her and my mother, my mother tells the women to run as my mother gets into wolf form getting ready to defend herself against two men also taking their wolf forms. One lunges at her she dodges the effort. she lunges to the other one landing a hit he stubbles back into attacking position. They both lunge at her at the same time she gets a bite down on one of there necks making his body go limp and lifeless. The other ones trying to get to her neck. she stands up pushing the body off her as the other one stands backing into position he looks down at the body getting visibly angrier. I

hate the fact that I can't help her at all I'm just here hiding watching as my mother is fighting for her life. She turns her head seeing me “What are you still doing here RUN!.” She says threw our mind connection wolves have. The wolf in front of her lunges and attacks her while she was distracted looking at me “No!” I yell helplessly “Ahhhhh!” She screams as the big brown wolf bites down on her pretty while fur thats getting covered in red liquid. He lets up now trying to bite at her neck she dodges it trying to get him off her until he finally lands the attack she screams then everything goes silent. I stand there in shock. She’s dead She's really dead I can't grasp that thought. My moms dead I scream in agonizing pain falling to my knees I sat there for what seems like a life time. Theres almost no one left alive at this point on either side of the fight. The big brown wolf spots me we make eye contact and I can see his grin he's now chasing me. Theres no way I can out run him not in my human form but I've never been able to shift. But I turn and run toward the tree line hoping praying someones out there who can help me maybe my wolf will finally come out.


	2. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota's Running for her life while Seth makes S'mores!

Sams POV  
Were getting ready for the bon fire tonight by gathering wood in the forest. But as usual the boys are messing around instead of working on picking up wood. There getting on my nerves “Boys the wood isn’t gonna pick up itself” I say annoyed. Seth laughs “No you are” instant regret clouds his face I give him a low alpha growl “Move” I say he takes a big gulp and mumbles “sorry” and starts grabbing wood while the others join him not wanting to get yelled at. “Its so peaceful out here I love it.” Embry says Jared and Seth “mhmm” in agreement. “Alright, lets head back.” I order because every ones hands are full of wood.

Once we got back to the house we put the wood beside the fire in the pile “alright, boys I think thats enough wood for tonight.” Billy says starting the fire we all nod in acknowledgment. “Hey, Seth go get the marshmallows for me will you ? I forgot them.” Billy adds “Yes, sir” He runs inside.

“Hey, dad” Jacob sits beside his dad I turn and walk away before I could hear the rest of the conversation figuring its about Bella anyways I roll my eyes thinking about his relentlessness to take a hint.

I walk inside to house and smell some amazing food Emily has cooked “Smells amazing my love” I kiss her forehead “It better ive been cooking all day! My feet hurt. aghhh” she groans “aww sit down ill rub your feet” I pull out a chair from the table for her she sits but then we hear Seth “where the heck are they” he says to himself and even tho Emily isn’t a wolf she hears him “Language!” She says jokingly “Ahh sorry” Seth apologizes joking back “what are you looking for anyways?” Emily questions curiously “Marshmallows billy forgot to grab them for s’mores!” He says excitedly Emily snickers at his excitement “there are” she stands and walks in the kitchen “right here” she says grabbing then from right in front of his face “Oh, thanks!” He says running out she laughs

“come sit down! Take a break” I say in a tone hoping she’ll listen “I wish I could but I have to finish cooking this food.” I sigh giving in “Okay I better get to work on my motorcycle anyways, but you will take a break when I get back!” I insisted I walk over and give her another kiss on the forehead she just smiles. I walk outside and head to the garage.

Dakota’s POV  
I turn around right before I hit the tree line and I realize there’s two wolves chasing me terrified I turn and run even as a werewolf who is still in human form are faster than a human thankfully but not faster than in wolf form.

I run into the woods hoping I don't trip on a tree root. I don't know how they haven't caught me yet I'm just running, running with all I have left in me all my life source. I hear them getting closer every step but that doesn’t make me give up. I just keep pushing hoping I was getting close to the end of our territory so I could head onto another packs so maybe they will help me maybe they will have mercy on my soul.

Finally I see the invisible line of our territory remembering what my mom taught me about the trees and how they curve to the left at the end of our land. I don't know how far the next pack territory is I haven't taken that class yet cursing under my breath they hear me and start taunting me. “You can't run forever and you can't hid so what are you gonna do?” His voice echoes in my head eerily. I try to ignore it but it keeps coming from both the wolves.

“I can't wait till I get my paws on you so I can kill you just like I did your mother. By putting my teeth in your throat and” he clamps his mouth shut making his teeth hit together in an eerie manner sound The other one chimes in “Oh but wouldn't it be so much more fun if we made it a slow painful death?” He laughs tauntingly

“Yes” the one that killed my other agreed “we’ll rip her arms off one by one then her legs then we’ll claw her to death.” He adds “Oh or I claw her to death while you rip her arms off” the other suggests and the both laugh in unison “Oh and when I'm ripping her arms off ill go real slowww.” “And ill dig my claws into her side.” I block them out of my head the best I could and I keep running and running until I hear a noise a roaring like sound its far but I can make it I thought to myself.

Jacobs POV  
“Sam, your never going to get that thing to work your wrecked it beyond repair and even I don't give up on a bike so thats saying something.” I laugh and shake my head “Shut up look who's talking” he motions to my bike that Bella wrecked “your never getting that paint job back to the way it was” I take offense jokingly “At least she runs and don't talk to her that way she will always be beautiful” I turn to my bike and start rubbing it “Its okay he's just a big meany.” Sam and I laugh together. He tries to turn the engine again but it doesn't start up “sounds like she's dead to me” I say “No man its not her time” he says annoyed he try’s one more time to turn it over but was interrupted by Seth “Hey, guys its s’mores time!” He yells excitingly letting us know “Okay” I say to Seth thats already gone I watch as sam starts turning the key over vrummmmmmm filled the air “Yes!” sam say’s excited “Wow okay I guess I was wrong” I admit sam looks at me proud I laugh.

Dakota’s POV  
I can still hear the noise it sounds like a vehicle or something I don't know I'm just hoping I can just walk out of the woods and someone can save me since I can't save myself I hate being this helpless. But in a second the noise is gone no no I cry I don't know how much longer I can run I feel like its been hours already. Its almost completely dark I don't see any car or town lights whats so ever and with a second all my hope is lost in the darkness of these woods.

Then I think about my mother and how she told me to run thinking about her is the only thing thats keeping me going. “Ahhhhh” I scream as I trip over a root causing my pace to slow there gaining on me. Wait whats that I smell smoke could I possibly have circled back to the camp. Wait I focus on my ears trying to hear something regular humans couldn't. I turn around which was a mistake I fall on my face stupid fucking roots.

One of the wolfs jump on me his paws on my chest his head going was past mine and his body over mine completely my eyes widen at his teeth close to my face I scream almost loudly to hurt my own ears. The other wolf is not in my sight. The wolf on top of me speaks “gotcha” he laughs evilly he strikes his claws against my torso making me scream in agonizing pain as the blood spills out all over the ground.

This time I hear them both laugh evilly he strikes again hitting a more sensitive place my neck up to my jawline and a little on my check I scream even louder some how. I can now see the other wolf he's walked around to my right arm I think “oh god” he smiles with his wicked sharp teeth showing I scream one last time hoping with the last sliver of my hope that someone may come to rescue me from this nightmare I wishes was a dream.

Right before they were both ready to attack I heard running heavy running that can't be no human I thought. “Ahh we got company the more the merrier” the one on top of me chuckled thats when he went to take one more bite out of my neck but was knocked out me by another wolf I hear more foot steps I crawl backwards still facing the wolf to the right of me he slowly started walking toward me he lunged in the air caught by the other wolf I gasped tiredly and relieved.

I look around seeing four other wolfs watching one jumps in to help his friend who was struggling with the rogue. Finally they kill the two rogue wolfs they then turn to me who's trying to stand shakingly I stumble alittle they run off thinking they were just gonna leave me there to die but to my surprise they come out in there human forms. The alpha I'm guessing comes up to me demanding to know who I was “I-I” I tried to say my name but i just stuttered because I was getting lightheaded and my vision was getting blurry I stumbled but couldn't catch myself I fell to the hard ground as my vision was swarmed with darkness.


	3. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused Dakota wakes up in the hospital eager to get out of there dr. Carlisle stops her they have a some what enlightening conversation.

Jacob’s POV  
Sam picks up the hurt girl and takes her back to the house “What should we do with her?” Sam asked my dad. “Take her to the hospital?” Sam adds he's still holder her her blood is soaking his clothes as well as her’s “No you must take her to the Cullen house she won't make it to the hospital she's losing to much blood hurry go!” He said frantically “ill prepare the truck!” Leah said running off

“No Leah you must run its so much quicker go now!” Dad says we all start running toward the woods again. We finally arrive to the Cullen’s house I'm hoping Dr. Carlisle is home I go up to the door and knock aggressively Rosalie answers the door “We need Dr. Carlisle now!” She looks over at the girl in sam’s arms “Sorry I don't know who that is” she goes to shut the door I catch it with my hand

“Please she's gonna die” I beg she squints her eyes staring at me for a second oh fine “come in” only you two and the girl she points at me and Sam “I don't know mud in the house” she looks at the others. Sam puts her on the couch without permission Rosalie leaves the room I'm hoping to actually go get Carlisle. They both walk in the room a few seconds later alone with Esme Cullen “Please help her” He assess her wounds “What happened to her?” Me and Sam look at each other

“Were not really sure what all when down but, we heard her scream so we went to see what was going on and we saw two wolves attacking her.” I summarize. “Okay I'm going to get my first aid kit it will be enough to hold her over until we get her to the hospital where I can do further treatment.” When he returns into the room the girl starts moving a little “whats going on?” I ask “She's having a bad dream or perhaps flashbacks of what happened.” He informs us after Carlisle was done fixing up her wounds he offered to take her to the hospital himself

“Thanks we really appreciate it.” Sam says I nod in agreement Sam picks her up she wince’s in pain so he slows his pace and follows Carlisle putting her in his vehicle. 

Dakota’s POV  
It takes all my strength in me to open my eyes and when I do I instantly shut them because of the burning light. I flutter my eyes open a few more times before they are finally use to the harsh light. It takes me a few seconds to realize where I was when I finally realized thats when a nurse walks into the hospital room. “Your awake good. How are you feeling?” She asks concern filling her facial expression “I-I-I” I stutter my throats raspy I take a deep breathe and start again

“I’m-m Goo-od” I speak while trying to sit up “No dear don't sit up you might rip your stitches.” She puts her hand in front of me so I can't move any further. “How did I get here?” I still don’t remember everything that happened last night just wait my mom I feel tears threatening to fall down my checks. “Thankfully when that wolf attacked you you were right out side Dr. Carlisles house he shot it and then brung you here. You are super lucky!” She paused letting that sink in for a moment. “What were you doing out there Dear?” She's asks when she asked me another question. Man I feel like I'm kidnapped and people are grilling me for information or something

“I was” I don’t know what am I suppose to say getting chased by werewolf’s after my home was torched “walking.” He eyebrows furrow together “all the way out there?” I don't say anything I just look down at my hands “what’s your name?” She asks while pushing something in my IV tube “Um Dakota” I say unsure if I should have kept that to myself.

“Wow that’s such a pretty name.” She smiles at me “I’m going to go get the Doctor and you should call your parents I bet they have been worried sick I know three days without no call I would be freaking out too, you hang tight Dakota.” She leaves the room as I'm sitting there in shock three days, three days I have to get out of here. I stand and wince at the pain that shoots threw my whole body “Dear I told you not to get up!” The nurse says with the doctor reassuring her that it was okay and she isn't need in this room anymore.

“Hi, Dakota is it?” I nod my head “I’m Dr. Carlisle how are you feeling?” “I’m okay” he nods “You should be able to more a lot more freely soon.” He said as if he knew I heal supernaturally fast “Um, yeah when can I leave I really have to get home” Im eager to get out of this place. “Is it safe I mean who where those rogue werewolf's chasing you?” He can tell I'm surprised he knows about them due to my facial expression “I’m like you well kinda the opposite Im a vampire so yes I know” he leans in and whispers I’m at a loss for words.

“Do you remember everything that happened last night?” I stop and think for a moment “I trip causing the wolf’s to catch up with me attacking me then” I furrow my eyebrows trying to remember correctly “Another wolf came out of nowhere and attacked one of the wolf’s then a few more wolf’s came out from the trees. That’s all I remember.” He nods “Oh yes, that was the uley pack. They were the ones who Brought you to my house and I took you to the hospital from there.” Still thinking about my mom I tell him I have to go home.

“Where does your pack reside?” He asks before I can get off the uncomfortable hospital bed “Um I guess by the uley pack I don’t know I was chased after from my home I just ran and I ended up here.” He Thought about where that could be “Hmm I don’t know where are you parents? The rest of your pack?” I Gulp “Um my mom’s dead, my father’s I don’t know dead I guess. I never knew him. And as for the rest of my pack I don’t know who made it out alive a lot were dead from what I saw. That’s why I need to go back there. See if anyone’s still alive and burry the bodies.”

I look down at my dirty bare feet trying not to cry. “I’m really sorry about your mom and the rest of your pack. But you can’t go back there. At least not alone the rogues might still be near by.” I sigh “Well I don’t really have a choice unless you want to go with me.” I just annoyed “No, I mean we can ask the uley pack I’m sure billy will want to talk to you anyways.” “Who’s billy and why does he want to talk to me?” I ask a little worried not knowing who this stranger is.


	4. The Enlightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota meets the pack!

Dakota’s POV  
We finally got to the uley packs house everyone was outside hanging out already all of a sudden I'm really nervous there all really beautiful people. and I have this huge bandage on my face with a horrible gash underneath it and I'm still covered in blood and even tho Dr. Carlisle gave me a pair of clothes I feel and look disgusting. As we get out of the vehicle I just look at the ground while we walk over to where there standing around the camp fire I feel everyone staring at me but I just keeping looking down at the ground. “Where’s Billy? He said he wanted to talk to her.” My hearts racing and with there supernatural hearing they know it and its even more embarrassing knowing that.

“He’s inside in the kitchen.” The obvious alpha spoke. I followed Carlisle into the house as soon as we entered the door I saw guy in a wheel chair guessing he was Billy “Here sit.” The man in the wheel chair motioned to a chair across from him. I sat down slowly “Hi, I'm Billy Black you can just call me Billy.” He puts his hand out for me to shake I grab it and say “Dakota Luna” his eyes widened “Luna” he whispered

“Your mom or your dad’s side?” He asked eager to know “My mom’s side” Billy then ask’s me a shocking question “Do you know the story of the Quileute Tribe?” I'm thunderstruck how does Billy a man I've never meet know about my ancestors tribe that was rendered no more by the Chief Seattle and Suquamish People. “Ho-ow” I post still shocked “how do you know about the Quileute Tribe?” He then looked down.

“No, that’s impossible” Sam then walks in “What?” He asked Billy concerned Billy looked at him a significant facial expression “She's a Luna” He simply said to Sam like he would no what he was talking about with that little fact. Sam’s expression grew from emotionless to thunderstruck. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Carlisle looked confused as to what was going on as well as I. “So what my great grandmother was part of the Quileute Tribe so what?” Sam looked at me “How are you here right now?” I laugh “what do you mean” Billy chimes in “So, you know the great tragedy that happened to the Tribe?” Billy asked concerned

“Yes, when all the men went away people decide to attack the Tribe knowing most of the women weren't werewolf's except my great grandmother was but she wasn't there at the time of the attack and they all died, and then when the men came back the people finished then off too. The story has been passed down generations it’s sad but what are we talking about it now?” Billy had the expression that told me he knows more than I do Billy began “The men that went away when they came back the people were gone the men didn't die.” He paused as I tried to understand what he had just told me I interrupted. “What no my mom said when my great grandmother come back from a walk to cool off after the fight she got into with my great grandfather she said everyone was dead she thought he was dead so she left she ran far away until she stubbled alone a pack and they took her in. That’s impossible the men are dead”

Billy and Sam were shocked at finding out the real truth that the luna blood line wasn't dead. “No, the men survived I mean think about it even if the humans where there they were werewolf's theres no why they all would have died.” Billy reasoned I’m in absolute disbelief “But she thought they were dead. They weren't all this time?!” Billy shock his head no “My grandfather was in the Quileute Tribe.” Then Sam spoke up “And my great grandfather was in the tribe as well and all the other boy’s great grandfather.” Jacob walked in “Hey, whats going on?” Billy looked at him “Son, meet Dakota Luna.” He looked shocked “Wait what?” Billy continued “Let gather everyone and tell them what really happened the night of the attack on the Quileute Tribe.”

I really have to go I need to go see if anyones alive from my pack it’s already been long enough. “Um, I have to go.” I say while standing up I almost forgot Carlisle was there when he said “Your not going alone it’s to dangerous.” I sighed “Like I said your welcome to join if you want but I'm going. Its already been long if there is anyone alive they might I have to see I have to go maybe someone’s still there. And no one’s changing my mind so either go or don’t.” I walk out of the kitchen still staring at the ground I realized someone’s following me after I heard Billy say go to I figure Sam and Jacob.

I hear Carlisle’s car turn on I guess he heard what he wanted about my pack now he's leaving. I don't turn around I just stay at a steady face pace walk I have no idea how long it takes to get there all I know is I have to get there I have to see mother. After about an hour of walking in silence we finally make it my territory I slow my pace trying to stay strong I don't wanna cry anymore. We make It to where the tent are sat up there about fifty dead bodies around where I stand I just stop in my tracks and take a deep breathe. There still behind me I don't know how many but I can feel then behind me waiting for me to take a step forward in this catacomb of a pack.

I take a step forward and other hearing then follow loosely behind me giving me space. I keep walking until I'm five feet away from my moms wolf body I thought I could be strong but I couldn't I just collapsed next to her body hugging her body. The pack that came with me shift into there wolf form and start digging graves as I just cry and hold my moms stone cold body. “Mom please” I sob “Get up please, Its okay It’s gonna be okay. If you just open your eyes.” I let out a cry “Your all I have. Please come back. You said you wouldn't be like him, you said you wouldn't leave me too.”

After a while of just hugging her I hear someone walk up from behind me his voice was sensitive “We are really to burry her if you are.” It sounded like Jacob I let out another cry I kiss her on the forehead her fur’s soft except for the spots with blood soak in it. I stand up my legs shaking he then slowly picks her setting her in a deep grave he starts putting dirt over her as I just stand there paralyzed. I can't see her anymore she's gone forever now.

After he's done burying her I lean down and grab a handful of dirt and lay it on her fresh grave. Sam speaks up breaking the silence “We need to get going its gonna be getting dark soon.” His voice not gentle but not as loud as it normally is. “I just need to do one more thing” I say in a hushed voice I walk over to where me and my mom’s tent was before it burnt to the ground I look in the ask and dirt to see if theres anything to salvage I find a necklace my mom normally wears its a pretty gold color with a weird symbol on it I grip it tight in my hand. I couldn't find anything else I put the necklace on and headed back to where the pack was waiting and we went back to the house.

We get back there and I see a young boy sitting by Billy on a log in front of the fire. “Finally!” The boy spoke “Ive been waiting for you guys to get back to Billy will tall a story!” Billy clarified “Its not just a story its The story of our ancestors all of ours” he said looking at me causing everyone else to look at me. “What, what do you mean one of us has a long lost cousin or sister?” Another guy I haven't yet met. Billy put his hand up “Guys before we get into it maybe she would like to take a shower and get comfortable” he laughs at there eagerness and looks at me I nod my head

“Leah” Billy says her name she comes over to me and guides me to the bathroom giving me a spare toothbrush a tool and extra clothes. I finally finish that well needed shower. I head outside reluctantly knowing I was gonna be cold because of the wet hair. They are all sitting and talking until I walk over they go silent “Please have a seat” Billy encouraged I sit in the empty seat next to the younger boy. “So this right here” motioning to the young boy I'm sitting next “he is Seth Clearwater” Seth introduces himself excitedly “Hi!” I just smile the best smile I can present. Billy carries on “That there” he says pointing to the guy next to me on the other log “is Quil Ateara V” “Hey” Quil smiles I smile back. Next to Quil is “Jared Cameron” He gives me a funny face I laugh slightly knowing they can visible see my sorrow. The last guy on that log is “Paul lahote” Then on a camping chair next is “Collin Littlesea.” Next to him on another camping chair is “My son Jacob Black” “Hi” He smiles the most sweet smile. Next on a log directly in front of my is…...


	5. Be Gentle Please For These Wounds Are Still Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry seems to always be there.

Embry Call’s POV  
Billy Is about to introduce me to this beautiful girl I don't know what to say or do. Should I just smile should I say hi, or hello, maybe hey. Should I just wave no no that’s stupid ill just smile but maybe that’s rude to not say something. Ill smile and say hi no maybe I should say hey because hi is so ahhhh.

Oh my god he's almost to me I hear him say my name and I freeze then I look up into her pretty blue eyes that are reflecting the bon fire. I see her wavy dirty blonde hair shining from the fire. Just like that everything has change, everything has shifted like the tide. You can’t explain this feeling this love you have for someone you don’t even know. You can't explain how you don’t even know there middle name but it doesn't matter you'd die for them. You’d do or be anything for them anything they need anything they asked. Suddenly it not the earth keeping you here its them. Its Her. Billy passed my name I missed my chance to say or do anything to introduce myself but I couldn't say or do anything I was frozen, frozen in time frozen here with her for her. I don’t know what to do should I tell her she's been threw so much this probably isn't the time maybe she knows what just happened maybe she can tell.

I look up at her again while she's looking at Brady as Billy introduces him she doesn't seem to have noticed. I have to tell my best friends Paul, Jacob, Quil and jared as soon as possible. 

Dakota’s POV  
After billy introduced Brady next was Sam the emotionless guy then lastly Leah the nice one. Leah gave me a sweet smile I gave one back one that felt more genuine than the others. Unlike Embryo who didn't even do anything but stare at me all weird. Billy starts the long story that Seth is excited for “Okay, so now that everyones familiar with Dakota its time for the Quileute Tribe story.” Jared interrupted “What we've heard this story already it’s long” he says annoyed and impatiently I guess he wants to get to the eating part.

“Yes, I have told this story but I have just come to find out that we only had some pieces of the story instead of the whole thing and the rest of the pieces Dakota had.” Perplexed looks spread threw out the circle a few of them looked at me as I stared at the fire. Billy carried on with telling the story with all the pieces putting them together as he speaks. After he was finally done telling the story Seth speaks up “Welcome to the pack! Well should I say welcome back!”

I don't know what to say I was about to fall asleep id probably just fall on Seth right where I was sitting although I don't think he would mind I want a bed and that’d be weird (laugh in my head.) “I have a pack.” I say bluntly my mothers pack will always be my pack whether I'm alone or not. The reminds me Katie I hope she got out with that poor mommy less little boy. Billy noticing my tired eyes he asks Leah to take me to the room ill be staying in there spare room.

I stand up I all of a sudden get a wave or dizziness along with a stinging pain on the cuts on my torso I flinch at the pain I almost fall over but Leah catches me. As I see from right across from me Embry stands up quickly alerting the other guys who weren't paying attention to me. “Are you okay?” Sam, Embry, Jacob and Billy ask at almost the same time but Embry quicker than the others. “Im fine” I say quickly not liking being in the center of attention.

I look up and meet Embry’s eyes for a second I swear I saw sparks fly but its probably just my dizziness getting to me. I’m finally in a comfortable bed even tho I'm tired as hell I don't think ill be getting any sleep for a while. Im in the spare bedroom to the right the window directly in front of the fire I can still see it blazing and I see Embry although they can't see threw this window because of how the curtain is I can see everybody. They look like a real family a real pack I crave to have that back again to home it was before the attack before my mom was murdered by a cold hearted wolf. I see everybody laughing eating s’mores having fun.

Fun doesn't even see like a real thing right now. I miss her s0 much I remember this one time we were out in the field of daisies by our territory. We were just talking about everything about life enjoying nature it was spring time the sun’s shinning bright down on us in the field I think that is my favorite memory of my mother. She was so beautiful with her blonde hair shiny down silky smooth in the sun light and when she ran the curls would bounce. When she looked back at me to see if I was chasing her she smiled the biggest smile I’ve ever seen her smile. Her smile was warm, she was just one big warm hug when you looked at her you knew everything was going to be okay. If you were sad and you looked at her you knew you were gonna be happy again.

But now all of that Happiness was gone all of that warmth and in its place is now the dark, cold, emptiness of pain. Never ending pain never ending suffering. I slowly shut my eyes as a tear slips down my face and I fall into the dream world only to be met with a nightmare. Im reliving my the worst moment of my life the moment I knew my mom was dead. But this time its different it keeps happening over and over.i keep screaming and try to get to my mother try to run to her try to even touch her but I can’t because these strong cold arms are holding me back not even budging as I scream and hit at the arms.

“Dakota” I look around to see who’s calling my name because this time it isn’t my mother screaming for me to help her. “Dakota” I hear it again “Dakota wake up your okay it’s okay your safe” I hear a reassuring voice then I jolt awake. I look around to realize I’m at Jacob and Billy house and Embry’s next me waking me up I’m guessing he spent the night. I take a deep breath in and don’t let it out for a minute as he asks “Are you okay?” I look at him he looks worried why does that make me feel happy for a second. “I’m fine, sorry I woke you up.” I say expecting him to head back t0 bed but instead he says “It’s not your fault and I was already awake” he lied to make me feel better I give him a smile appreciating his tenderness.

He smiles back damn that’s one hell of a face and for a split second in that moment I forget that I’m in pain physically and mentally. He then puts his hand on my hand thats on my knee I know he can hear my heart race which makes it race even faster. “Do you want me to keep you company until you fall asleep?” He asks quietly I want him to I don’t know why but I do but I say “No that’s okay but thank you. Im gonna get some fresh air.” I say while getting up prompting him to move his hand away. Once I step outside I take a deep breath of the cool air burning my nose slightly but I don’t care. Looking down I see I’ve bleed threw my bandage I sigh Embry walks out and stands next to me. “It’s so lovely out here.” He agrees while looking at me I go and sit down on the ground leaning up against the log seat facing the woods he copies my actions.

“You don’t have to stay out here with me I’m sure your tired go get some sleep.” He has his head leaned against the log and he’s looking at me sideways smiling he gets up and goes inside without saying anything but he comes back resuming his position next to me he’s brought me a blanket “Im plenty rested and like you said its very lovely out here I wouldn’t want to miss it.” I almost start tearing up don’t be stupid Dakota don’t cry in front of this boy I lean my head against the log staring at the stars. I don’t know when but I feel asleep and I woke up leaning my head on his shoulder he was moving my head I get embarrassed “Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” I rub my eyes very tiredly “Oh, no your fine I was gonna carry you inside I didn’t mean to wake you.”

I wish I had pretended I was asleep why do I crave his hands on me whether its my hand or my face ahh maybe I’m thinking these things because the state of drowsiness I’m in. “Okay well its my bed time.” I laugh He stands I try too but I flinch at the pain going threw my cuts he grabs my arm helping me the rest of the way up “Thank you” I say out of breathe “Of course are you alright?” “Yeah goodnight.” I say walking away quickly I hurry to the bathroom and let out the breath I was holding the gashes on my torso are still on fire. I slowly start peeling the bandages off looking at my wounds I realized I accidentally ripped some of the stitches that’s why I was bleeding so much.

Other than that though the wounds look like there healing fine hopefully soon it won’t hurt to move. I take a deep breath and put fresh bandages around on the two slashes grouped in four on my torso and the one going from my neck traveling up. Having to put pressure on the wounds making them hurt even more. Taking another deep breathe letting it out with a wince. I open the door my eyes still watery from the pain I’m met with Embry standing there to my surprise “Oh, sorry hope I wasn’t taking to long.” I apologize always feel like I’m getting in the way of this pack where I don’t feel like I belong. “I don’t need in there I heard you are you okay?” I’m confused does he really care or is he being nice? “Yeah I’m fine.” I say pushing past him to go back to the spare room in Billy’s house I was staying in. Laying down exhausted I take another deep breath in and let it out with a sigh.


	6. Grief Is An Evil Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief struck Dakota can't seem to think about anything else understandingly.

Dakota’s POV  
I wake up to the smell of food its makes me almost want to throw up I can't even think about food right now. I mean I feel like just breathing in a way is me betraying my mother even tho I know she would want me to live the rest of my life and find happiness but how can I even think bout being happy when my mothers in a hole in the ground with worms eating her bead body. I’m so mad at myself, I'm the reason she's dead. I couldn't help her more like I wouldn't I could have tired even tho I can't shift I still could have helped distract the wolf while she attacked him. I could have literally done anything except stand there and watch my mother die. I can't stop thinking about the moment she died I was staring into her eyes when it happened I saw as her life drained out of her body. I hate myself I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself.

I just stood there in fear watching everything unfold in front of my eyes like a coward like the coward I am. I’m so mad at myself I just wanna punch something. Hard. I sigh getting up walking into the kitchen where Jacob is cooking huh never seen a guy cook before that’s always the women’s job it’s a nice change. Change is good sometimes “Good morning I hope your hungry because Jacobs been possessed to cook all this food.” Embry motioned to the kitchen table he was sitting at there was piles of food on plates covering the entire table top “But the boys will be here o you better grab while its here.” Jacob laughs “And I have not been possessed just because I'm cooking I've cooked before.” He says the end in a little higher pitched tone. “Mhmm still not convinced” Embry teases. “Actually I'm not very hungry.” I lied I am hungry but if I ate it’d probably just come right back out they both nod understandingly.

I walk out side and head for the woods needing to be alone I take a deep breath of the nippy air I hear the others pull up to Jacobs. I walk deeper into the woods till I couldn't hear or see them at all. Being paranoid I go a little further needing to scream but not wanting them to hear I can't hear them with my heightened senses they shouldn't be able to hear me. So I take a deep breath in and let it out with a scream of agonizing pain. I fall to pieces on the cold soft ground.

Crying for a good period of time I eventually get myself to rise from the ground so mad at myself beyond the point of recovery. I walk up to this huge tree and I just start letting out all my anger toward myself and the men who killed my mother. I punch the tree again then again over and over then I pause looking at my fist all cut up and bloody I get even more angry looking at my blood remembering the dried blood that was on my mothers fur when I was holding her. I keep punching the tree not wanting to stop not wanting the physical pain to stop feeling as though the physical pain is distracting me from the emotional pain.

I scream again and again while continuing to punch the tree with both hands making my right fist bloody beyond recognition and my left getting there. I hear running behind me knowing its the pack or at least half of them but I don't care I just keeping punching and punching screaming and screaming. Until I feel warm strong arms wrap around me pinning my arms down to my side. “Let go of me!” I scream at him “Then stop.” He said worriedly making me realize it’s Embry “Are you gonna stop?” He asks already knowing the answer “Let go of me!” I scream trying to get loose from his warm grip but theres no use in even trying he's way stronger than me and one of the strongest in the pack.

I scream not at him at myself I just wanna fucking end it all, all this pain and this feeling of being alone forever. I would be crumbled on the ground right now if he wasn't holding me up. I hear sam telling Embry “We need to take her to Carlisles house to get bandaged up.” He then picks me up all the way bridle style carrying me like I weight nothing I try to jump out of his arms but the grip on my torso and legs get tighter. I wince at the pain he causes my torso he loosens his grip “Sorry, quit trying to get away.” He says in a gentle tone I just look at my swollen bloody knuckles “Why did you do that to yourself?” Seth asks me but Leah hushes him we all stay silent the rest of the way to the Cullen’s house when we arrive “Let me get down.”

I look at Embry he’s hesitant but I reassure him “How can I possible get away.” He then lets me down and Jacob knocks on the door I stare at the ground the entire time of Jacob explaining what happened leaving out the detail that I didn't come here willingly. Come in Dr. Carlisle says with Esme by his side when we walk in we are met with this guy they call Edward and this girl names Bella I don't look up tho as everyone says hi to them. I just sit on the couch instructed by Carlisle “Sorry we've come to ask for your help again so soon.” Jacob apologizes on my behalf I feel so alienated so weak and helpless. I feel like a burden they were forced to take on. I feel everyone stare at my hands while Carlisle fixes them up. This is pointless I think to myself.

Edwards POV  
I hear a knock on the front door hearing Jacobs voice I go downstairs with Bella to see what’s going on. I see a girl her names Dakota she doesn't really care who me and Bella are she just keeps thinking about her mom and what happened to her I continue reading her mind ‘I just wanna die’ she thinks while looking down at the floor. ‘I’m gonna kill myself’ she thinks jokingly to herself but then she actually thinks about it seriously ‘wait I could be with my mom again feel her warm hugs, hear her joyful laugh, see her beautiful face, smell her sent as she runs carelessly threw a field of flowers.’ She continues thinking about it.

‘Nobody wants me here theres nothing holding me here’ but then her mood shifted I realized she was looking at Embry she feels for him feels sorry he had to see her do what she did. She feels sorry that he met her at such a messed up time in her life that she’s so messed up in this time of her life. But then she looked down when Embry noticed that she was staring at him and he thoughts went even darker ‘he probably doesn’t give one shit about you what are you thinking Dakota? You use to be smart. Now thats all gone with my mothers dead body buried deep underground all my hope with it too.’

Finally Carlisle has the medical stuff all sat out and ready to use he sets down next to her on the couch grabbing one of her hands starting to work on it. Everybody’s quiet not wanting to say the wrong thing. I start reading Embry’s mind to see if he might feel the same way about her ‘I wish I could say something that would make her feel better something to help her. I love her. It’s more than just love I’m imprinted on her I belong only to her. But I can’t even help her the way she needs me to because grief is a process which is only healed by time I can only be there as much as possible.’

Imprinted then why doesn’t she know he loves her why does she think he doesn’t care? I start reading her mind again ‘I’m going to drowned my self tonight easier and less messy than cutting myself and bleeding to death plus I don’t think my fast healing would allow it. I can’t wait to be with her again to be with mother and to tell her how sorry I am for being the cause of her death.’ Bella tugs on my arm getting my attention “Are you okay?” She mouths the question to me I must have had an uneasy expression on my face I nod my head yes hugging her closer to my chest. I take Bella upstairs and tell her what i’ve heard “what are you gonna do about it?” “I’m gonna go talk to Jacob you stay up here” I tell her she furrowed her eyebrows “no I’m going with you” knowing her stubbornness I give in right away “Okay come on.” I lead us back down stairs seeing Carlisle almost done with the last hand I grab Jacob and pull him outside to talk.


	7. The Kiss Of Death So Gentle On my Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get dark fast. The more you read the darker it gets but is there light at the bottom of the ocean?

Jacobs POV  
Edward pulls me outside hastily “Why doesn't Dakota know that Embry imprinted on her?” He asks me confused “Ho- wait did you read his mind?” I said angry hating when he does that. “That doesn't matter” he said “what maters is what I heard” I cut him off “Oh yeah what did you hear that was so important enough to excuse the fact that you have no sense of privacy or respecting ours.” I get angry and Bella chimes in “Let him talk Jacob you'll want to hear this.” She assures “Fine what is it” I say still heated “Dakota needs to know that Embry’s imprinted on her.”

I interrupt “thats what this is about Edward you don't know what she's been threw this is not the time to tell her and Embry made that call to wait and talk to me and we both agreed tonight is not the time.” Edward shakes his head “She needs to know someone cares that he cares because” He's having trouble talking about whatever it is “Come on anyway now.” I say annoyed Bella gives me her ‘knock it off’’ look “Her thoughts she's thinking about killing herself Jacob.”

I don't know what to say I just stand there looking at the ground thinking “And if Embryo comes clean about Imprinting on her maybe she won't.” He continues to try and convince me to believe that Embry should tell her. “Jacob?” He questions “What are you thinking?” I give him a dumb look “What tired of reading minds?” He sighs “Your right I was wrong for reading there mind but I'm glad I did so we can stop her from killing herself tonight.” I look up and make eye contact with him again “Tonight?” He nods “Yeah she's gonna try and drowned herself at the La push.” I sigh

“Okay I'll talk to Embry and we’ll keep an eye on her. Thanks.” It kills me to say that last part he smiles knowing it killed me to say that. We finally make it back to the house I watch as Dakota goes inside I grab Embry before he can make it inside and call Sam to come over here. After I finish telling them all that Edward told me Sam starts “Okay ill keep an eye on her and ill have the others beside Seth keep an eye on her.” I nod in return Embry still has yet to say anything he's in shock he looks sad like he never has before. Like all the joy was sucked out of him. He then looks up at me and just nods and goes Inside I suspect to find her. Me and Sam then follows.

Dakota’s POV   
As I sit here on the bed thinking about it what’s the point in waiting till tonight there isn't anything that can change my mind. I stand up and sneak out the back door so I don't raise suspicion and I start traveling in the direction of La push remembering how to get there from when my mom took me once when I was younger. Its getting alittle darker it seems to early but I guess it adds up because I woke up alittle late and the clean up on my hands took about an hour and the trip to the collins and back and the trees I'm walking under giving me shade making it darker. I’m almost there the closer I get to the cliffs is the closer I get to my mom, to the feeling of being free from the pain, to not being a burden anymore, to being ultimately free. 

Embrys POV  
When I reached the guest room in Billy and Jacobs house there was no pretty Dakota just an empty room. So I go the the bathroom door knocking only to be met with silence on the other side. I open the bathroom door another empty room. I rush to the living room where some of the boys are hanging and playing on Jacobs playstation “Hey jared have you see Dakota anywhere?” I ask my voice coming out shaky “No why?” Im guessing Sam hasn't told them yet I just rush out of the room checking in the upstairs bathroom empty. I checked in the kitchen empty theres only one more place to check I run down the porch stairs going up to Sam who was talking to Billy “Have you seen Dakota?” I practically yell while interrupting them. “No, you were suppose to be with her.” Sam said accusingly “when I went inside she was already gone.” 

Dakota’s POV   
I finally making it to the cliffs on La push beach I grab a bunch of rocks shoving them in my jacket pockets and pants pockets filling them completely up hoping it’s enough to hold me under water I decide to grab a big rock to hold. I go to the edge and look down into the water its such a pretty blue I'm glad this is how I'm dying. 

Jacobs POV   
We rush inside gathering the pack and pants knowing running in wolf form would be a lot faster we shift into our wolf forms and carry the pants in our mouths I grab a pair for Embry because I couldn't convince him to wait. We get close to the cliffs shifting back to our human forms putting our clothes on running the rest of the way Embry getting dressed he runs ahead again. Embry a few steps in front of us even tho he's not the fastest but he is right now in this moment. I can see where the woods stop and the sand starts were almost there so close.

Dakota’s POV   
Here it goes I take a deep breathe and let it out putting my foot off the edge of the cliff I hear Embry yell me name I turn around quickly “Wh-what are you doing here?” I see the rest of the pack line up behind him “You can’t do this.” He says and takes a step froward “Don’t” I say backing up the inch I have before I get the death I long for. “It’s not like you really care your just being the nice people you always are but you don’t really care.”

“I do” Seth says from behind Embry and beside Leah. Leah joins “I do.” Embry interrupts whoever was about to go next “I do.” He says his voice so gentle so soft “You all are just saying that so I won't jump so my death won't be on your hands for not stoping me. But it’s fine it’s not your fault it’s all my fault if I would have just done something I wouldn't be here right now because my mom wouldn't be dead right now.” I look to the ground as tears roll down my face “What your mother death wasn't your fault-” Embry tries to get me to listen but I don't I interrupt him instead “But it is! If I didn't just stand there like a coward she wouldn't be dead right now! Its all my fault everything!” Im crying uncontrollably now “There nothing you could have done. You haven't shifted before if you tried to do anything you would be dead alone with her-” “That’d be great!” “No! It wouldn't!” He said not calm anymore

“I” He pauses looking at the ground “Care about you.” He looks up at me making eye contact that made me just want to melt. I’m confused does he really mean it? After a minute of not saying anything Sam chimes in “Embry tell her” I look at Sam then back at Embry “Tell me what?” Embry looks hesitant to tell me something “That day we had that bonfire and Billy introduced you to ever one wh-when Billy introduced you to me and we made eye contact I” He pauses staring at me for a minute “I Imprinted on you.” He he imprinted on me is he just lying to stop me from jumping? “Your lying” I question more than I state what I believe to be the truth. “No, I'm not I would never. Not about this.”

I look down trying to think bout what he just said “Please” his voice in a whisper now “come away from the cliff, come to me.” I look up into his eyes feeling warmth when I'm around him maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe he really does love me moms always told me story about guys who have imprinted on a girl that died and the hell it put the guy threw the mind torture until they eventually kill them selves to be with there love again. I can’t do that to Embry he's so kind and sweet he doesn't deserve that. I turn around hearing cry from behind me “No” and I drop the rock into the ocean feeling sad that I have to live with this pain but not enough to make me put Embry threw worse. He slowly starts walking up to me I turn and go to take a step toward him but then I slip just like that I'm falling. Falling to my inevitable death. Embry screams and jumps after me. I've hit the water hesitating for a second I let myself sink for just a moment until I make eye contacted with Embry seeing the fear in his eyes.

I start fighting against the weight In my pockets as Embry fights his way toward me as quick as he can. I try unzipping the jacket that is dragging me down to my death but I can't get it undone and every time I try I sink even further. Embry finally reaches me and grabs my waist pulling me up toward the surface but it doesn't help now were both sinking I stop fighting the weight and work on getting the jacket unzipped. We've almost hit the bottom of the ocean now I finally get the jacket unzipped he helps me take it off my hair floating all around I can't see much of anything. I can't breathe I need air but were so far from the surface I start panicking he can see it in my face.

He does the unexpected in this moment he kisses me wrapping his hands around my face holding tight as we slowly sink even more. Suddenly I don't need air suddenly I don't care that I'm at the bottom of the ocean drowning. I only care that I'm with him. Where his hands are on my face is tingling with joy. Everything around us is in slow motion like we have the power to freeze time or something. Like we are the gods of the universe. But then I'm snap back into reality he's giving me some of his air. He’s giving me the kiss of life.   



	8. Wake Me

Jacobs POV  
When we finally reach Dakota and Embry we see Dakota go under she's fallen unconscious and so has Embry she carried him half way to the shore from where they were. She starts sinking but I grab her arm pulling her up to the surface of the water Sam grab him I got her. Leah and Seth were waiting on the shore line waiting for them to be able to help. When new finally reach the shore with all the water now soaked in our clothes Leah and Seth have to help us pull them out of the water Seth grabbing Dakota and Leah grabbing Embry from us we pull ourselves out of the water. “She's not breathing!” Seth yells to me while I'm running to them

“Neither is he!” Leah yells with Sam already there with them “Oh god.” Seth calm down its gonna be alright I assure I grab Dakota’s nose clamping it shut pulling her head back opening her mouth giving her CPR Sam doing the same with Embry. I stop for a minute waiting for a sign of life Dakota then starts coughing up water prompting me to put her on her side she coughs the rest up now breathing “Seth stay with her make sure she keeps breathing.” He nods so I run to where Sam is doing CPR on Embry while Leah watches with a beyond worried expression. “Is he breathing yet?” Sam doesn't stop to tell me so Leah chimes in “He can't get him to breathe” she says crying “Wait,” Sam says “He’s breathing but its slow.” He continues CPR finally after what seems like forever he gets Embry to cough out the water rolling him on his side. Embrys not very coherent the only word he mutters is “Dakota” I sigh in relief “she’s okay, everythings gonna be okay.” He then falls unconscious again.

Dakota’s POV   
I try to open my eyes but the lights to bright it takes me a few tries to be able to keep my eyes open against the lights. It smells familiar here “where am I” someone walks up to the uncomfortable bed I'm in “Your at the hospital I brought you here.” I was a little shocked at the answer not realizing I had asked that out loud. “Jacob?” He laughed a little “Yeah-” he was cut off by a higher pitch voice “and me!” I laugh a small laugh

“Seth?” I question pretty sure I was correct “Yep!” I sit in a moment of silence trying to recall what happened that made Jacob bring me to the hospital. “Embry! Where’s Embry!” I try to sit up but Jacob’s strong hand isn't letting me “Calm down he's alright he's in the next room.” I act calm so he moves his hand then I sit up really fast trying to get to Embry “No, you really shouldn't be up right now specially that fast. You could get really dizzy after inhaling all that water.” Jacob warned but I didn't listen standing up I almost fall but I'm to eager to get to Embry I keep moving on until Jacob’s standing next t0 me “Here at least let me help you.” He said putting his arm out I gratefully grab it. I give him a smile in return Seth following behind us.

“He hasn't woken up yet they don't know why. I guess it’s just when he decides to but he can probably hear you so you can talk to him.” We walk into his hospital room I stop in my tracks Jacob with me “Come on it’s okay” he grabs my hand that’s on his arm giving it a reassuring squeeze. I continue walking toward Embry “Ma’am you really shouldn't be in here he needs his rest.” I glare death eyes at her “It’s okay she needs to see him we won’t be long.”

Jacob reply’s I let go of Jacobs arm walking the rest of the way toward Embry’s bed alone while Jacobs talking to the nurse still about what I don't care I just care about Embry. I did this to him he’s only in here because of me. I sit down on the chair beside his bed my back to the door I hear it shut figuring they left me here alone with him so I could talk to him privately. “Embry” I let out a cry reaching out and holding his hand “I’m sorry your in here because of me.” I let out another cry struggling to get my words out “If I wouldn't have tried to take the easy way out you wouldn't be I here right now.” I lean my head against the bed and close my eyes not being able to talk or think out what I did anymore. Still holding his hand making me feel better I try getting a few more words out “Please, wake up I need you.” I start crying non stop now but then I feel his hand grip mine back I stood up really quickly getting dizzy I smile at Embry’s beautiful brown eyes staring back at me while tears stream down my face. “Don’t cry” his voice small “I-I thought-t” I pause not wanting to even think about it anymore “It’s okay love I'm right here.” He says tiredly I smile he called me love I then smile on the inside.


	9. The Breaking's Of Hearts

Embry's POV

We finally get discharged to go home I decided to stay the night at Jacobs again tonight considering that's where my girl is staying. Me, Jacob, and Dakota are in the three seated truck and Seth is sitting in the back of the truck which I think he enjoys it a lot. I can tell Dakota's tired on the way home because she has he head leaned back against the seat and her eyes kept falling closed no matter how hard she try's to keep them open finally she fails and ends up falling asleep he head rolls onto my shoulder. I have tingles where it lies.

She looks so peaceful laying here. I think I love her, no, I know I love her it's more than love though it's full sacrifice body, mind, and soul. Everything I have to offer everything I am is hers.

We end up going to Jacobs just for the pack to redirect us to go to Emily's who has prepared a full meal for us. Dakota finishes eating before any of us she was really hungry causing her to scarf down the food. I look back down at my plate picking up some Mac and cheese with my fork bringing It to my mouth. I look up at Dakota she's staring at me until she looks away looking outside the kitchen window at the dark night until it's not dark anymore because of the lightening lighting up the sky along with the trees the house is surrounded by. She looks a little tense and i'm not sure why but it's worrying me.

I hurry to finish eating my plate of food so I can take Dakota to Jacobs because I know she's tired. I stand up and grab mine and Dakota's plate toput it in the sink she stops me and grabs the plate from my hand "I got it." she says standing and I can't stop her because she already has the plate in her hand "I could have gotten it. It's no big deal." I sigh drawing attention to us "Guys were tired so were gonna go." I give everyone good byes along with Dakota's short and tired ones.

The ride back to Jacobs was quiet well besides the hard rainfall and thunder. When were almost there I finally spoke up "Are you okay?" she quit looking out the truck window and looked at me "Yeah why?" she said more worried than genuine "You just seemed tensed while eating." she looked down at her hands "No I'm fine." she lied "Oh, okay you'd tell me if you weren't wouldn't you?" I ask knowing she's gonna lie again "Yes of course." we finally get back to Jacobs "Actually I need to talk to you." She pulls me aside Into the guest room she has been staying in "You of course what is it?" I say eagerly hoping she will tell me what has been weighting on her mind.

"I-I" She sighs "It's okay you can tell me. I'll always be here for you." she looks back up making eye contact with me "Yo-u don't" she pauses again "I don't really know how to say this." she looks down at the hardwood floor "We-e can't do this anymore. It's not safe." I furrow my eyebrows confused "Do what? and why wouldn't it be safe?" she makes eye contact for a split second but then pulls her eyes away to look back at the floor "Us we-e can't be - do this anymore," she motions back and forth between us two "I don't understand. Do you mean be together?" I questioned scared thats what she means "yeah, we can't be together I'm sorry." she still isn't looking back up at me "What?" I laugh "Very funny" she still isn't looking at me making me realize she isn't kidding with me "Wait are you serious?" she nods her head yes "But that doesn't make sense, how can you not want to be with me? I've imprinted on you were meant to be-" she cuts me off "Were not meant to be." what I scream in my head "What do you mean? we are even the universe agrees!" I practically yell I can't imagine being without Dakota "The universe is always cruel to me and I guess this is just another one of it's jokes." does that mean she doesn't love me? "So, you don't wanna be with me?" she shakes her head no "I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way about you." I'm broken into pieces right there right now with a single sentence. "Your suppose to, your suppose to feel the same way about me as I feel about you. Were suppose to be happy." In unison with the word happy thunder sounds as lightening strikes in the sky feet away from the very ground we stand. "How can you not feel the same? Your lying." I accuse as she stands there in silence "what was this whole day then? huh look at me!" I yell making her look at me with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment. I never wanted to hurt you." she cries and continues "But I just don't feel the same." I brake every time I hear her speak it's like she's holding a knife and overtime she breathes it pierces my heart getting sharper and deeper with every second. "How!" I yell taking a step closer to her but I see she takes a step backwards "Were suppose to be soul mates, lovers, bestfriends who do everything together." I let tears stream down my face not being able to hold them back "I-is there any" I pause closing my eyes shut leaning my head backwards afraid to get the answer to my question "Is there any chance for us?" my words break off not being able to finish my sentence but not needing to because she knows what I was trying to say. "no" she says in a whisper.


	10. I'm Sorry

Dakota’s POV   
This hurts like hell I hate hurting him even though I'm doing it to protect him I still hate seeing him cry “Is there any chance for us?” Don't break don't break I keep repeating to myself I have to stay strong for him to protect him “no” I whisper not being able to get it out any louder knowing how bad this is hurting him. I have to protect him from myself he always seems to get hurt when he's with me he needs to be protected from me he needs to love someone worthy of his love. Someone who won't or can't hurt him. He needs to be distanced from me. He needs to not want to be around me. He needs to hate me. I need him to hate me. “Ca-n can you give it a chance? Give” he pauses not wanting to finish “can you give me a chance?” I’m looking at the ground not being able to look at his crying eyes “I-I” I stutter making it less convincing “I’m sorry but no I just don't like you in that way and I don’t think I ever will I'm sorry please just leave me alone.”

I cringe at how unconvincing it came out but he didn't seem to notice dew to his emotions clouding his senses “but-but I love you.” He cries I make eye contact hating myself for what I’m about to say “I don’t love you.” one of the most painful things you can say to someone. In hurting him emotionally I'm saving him from any physical pain he might have to endure by just being my friend. I look at the floor quickly after saying that not being able to bare the pain pouring out of his eyes that I am causing him. He takes a deep shaky breath and turns around and walks out of the bedroom door. I let go of the breath I was holding and start to cry a silent cry while crawling into bed under the soft fluffy covers I was getting use to crying around night time that kept me up until I finally feel asleep from total exhaustion that happened tonight again but for a different reason this time the reasons just keep piling up.

I just want this pile, this weight to be lifted off my chest so I can actually breathe the fresh air like it’s supposed to be breathed in. So I can breathe the air in freely. I wake up by Leah shaking me “wake up, wake up! We have work to do tonights the full moon so billy wants sam to work with you and your strength to see what you can do and the whole pack will help you so get up so we can fight each other!” She explains happily but also mellow if thats possible while opening the curtains making me cover up my head with the blankets Leah’s normally mellow about everything life has to offer but I understand being alive isn't as appealing as a mother says to her new born. “Go away!” I yell not being a morning person like at all

“Nope not until I see you get up! Then I’ll leave so you can get dressed in these clothes I am leading you so you can train in them. Oh and we need to go into town and buy you some essentials you’ll need since your living here now.” Aghhhh I groan rolling over so my back is facing her “come on! Everyones waiting on you!” She yells at me not breaking threw the blanket shell I created trying to fall back asleep “Okay that’s it you asked for it.” She grabs onto the blanket pulling it clean off my body exposing my legs to the cold air in the room “aghhhhhh!” I scream at Leah as I throw a pillow at her and I sit up “Good your up!” She dodges the pillow “now get dressed” I stand grabbing the blanket to cover myself back up “Nope!” Leah yanks it out of my hand and leaves the room with it shutting the door behind her. “Aghhh!” I plop myself back on the bed “I see you've made a friend.” I hear Jared laugh at Leah after I slowly got dressed I walked out into the kitchen where I smelled coffee and saw who was drinking it Jacob and Embry.

Eghh Embry poor Embry I was so harsh to him but that’s the only way I know how to get him to leave me alone. Oh gosh have I been staring I walk to the front door quickly trying to exit myself out of this uncomfortable room but Jacob calls after me “Hey, wait up” he's now next to me “Yeah?” I slow my pace when we get to the porch steps “Um, I'm not trying to over step but I heard you and Embry talking well more like yelling last night and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He said concerned I stop walking turning to Jacob half way to the bon fire where everyone but Embry was sitting “Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean if you heard what was said I don't care remember.”

He furrows his eyebrows like he's confused “No, you didn't you said you didn't love him that doesn't mean you don't care. Which I can tell you do.” He says in a smart ass kinda way “Well I'm fine but thanks.” he squints his eyes at me “I don't believe you” I laugh “Well what do you want me to say huh? Because I'm not lying I'm fine.” He quits squinting his eyes “okay fine but I'm keeping my eyes on you.” We both laugh in unison. “I don’t hate him okay I just don’t like him that way.” I look around the fire to see who all is sitting there and it’s Paul, Jared, Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Collin, Billy, Brady and Quil. To crowded for my taste I nod to Jacob who's joining the fire talk and walk toward the woods so I can get some fresh air alone.

“Hey, your not going to go crazy on a tree again are you?” Emily voice sounds behind me making me turn around at a rapid pace placing a hand on my heart “Shit you scared me” I laugh “Sorry” realizing she asked me a question I give her an answer “Oh, no I just came out here because I wanted some fresh air by myself.” She nods “I can leave you to it if you want me to” I shake my head no “It’s fine” I continue walking deeper into the woods trying not to wonder off to far she walks beside me “So, Jacob told me what happened last night” I look at the ground “Oh that’s what this is about not just some friendly conversation that has nothing to do with Embry.” She looks at me like I'm a ticking time bomb and there just waiting for me to explode, again. “I can’t imagine what your going threw but do you know how powerful Imprinting is the love the Imprinter has for the Imprinted?” I let out a deep breath with a sigh “Yes I know.


	11. Bad Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah learns the truth about previous events

Dakota’s POV  
“Are you sure because I don't know how I could ever do that to-” I’m getting very annoyed so I interrupt her “Leah! Please it’s hard enough for me.” Ahh and here I go again saying shit I shouldn't say “So you do care about him?” I look up to the sky and hold my breath trying to not say anything that might give me away that I'm faking all of this and I really do want to be with Embry but I can't to protect him.

“I don’t hate him why does everyone keep acting like I hate him?” She laughs a short brief laugh “Because to do something like this to someone you have to hate them.” Ahhh I'm getting so frustrated with this constant nagging about my choice to protect Embry “Maybe it’s the complete opposite did you ever think about that?” I yell at Leah her eyes furrow in confusion “What do you mean you-” she stutters trying to understand what I mean

“You love him?” Well the wolf’s out of the bag I just look at the frosted ground “Oh so it’s true you do love him?” “Yes!” I shout afraid the pack heard me drawing attention to this conversation I don't wanna have right now. “Then why? How could you do this to him? Make him think that the girl he’s imprinted on doesn't love him?” She shouts back “Shhh Leah they’ll hear us.” I grab her arm dragging her further into the woods hoping were not in ear shot of the pack. “I’m doing this because I'm protecting him.” She stops walking and turns to look at me “From what?” “From myself” she scoffs

“That makes no sense your not hurting him are you?” I shake my head no “No I'm not trying to hurt him but I wasn't trying to hurt him when I jumped off that cliff but I did I didn’t mean to emotionally hurt him when I punched that tree. I never mean to hurt him but it always seems to happen!” My eyes are leaking “But none of that was your fault!” “No but when he’s with me he always gets hurt and I can’t bare to see him hurt!” She laughs “That’s ironic considering you are hurting him because you don't want to hurt him.” I shake my head no “You don't get it! I love him so much that I am making him think that I don’t love him so he doesn’t end up dead! Love is a weakness! It’s our weakness!” I walk off but she grabs my arm stoping me “Hey! I understand enough I use to have that somebody but over the years considering everything I still have realized that love is stronger than anything! You and him are stronger together! And what could even harm him? I mean your not going to try and hurt yourself again are you?” I sigh

“No I would never try and hurt myself again considering he loves me! But I mean what if the pack that attacked my pack is still out there looking for me? They’d come after me If they saw me and I don’t want Embry to get in the cross fire!” She’s getting annoyed at my reasoning “He’s going to get in the cross fire anyways even tho he thinks you don't love him he still loves you and always will! So either way he will be in the cross fire so I suggest be happy with him and be in danger together protecting each other or be in danger anyways and alone and sad like me! Trust me you don't want that.”

“I’m sorry your alone but your not going to change my mind about this!” “Okay” She sighs and gives in “And please don’t tell anyone.” She rolls her eyes “Fine” she walks off back to the fire leaving me alone with the peaceful woods. With the birds chirping and the squirrels climbing trees- my thought was interrupted by Leah calling behind me “Oh, don't forget were training today!” Ahhh great “Okay!” I call back.

Maybe I should ditch training I mean what good am I in my human form? Maybe it’s not even worth it maybe I shouldn't even try because I know I'm gonna fail. Maybe I'll just spend the rest of my days in the woods. I could I love the woods I mean obviously because I'm a wolf but even if I wasn’t I would still love it. The woods are so peaceful with the birds chirping and the river near by. The cool fresh air that’s blowing the tree limbs making a pretty whisiling sound. I love everything about being outdoors. But I better head back maybe training will actually do me some good maybe I'll learn a thing or two.


End file.
